What Did You Just Say?
by ravnbb2855
Summary: Lily and James' seventh year, I suck at summaries so read and find out!
1. Prefects Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did you would know how Lily and James got together.**

James and Sirius waved goodbye to James's parents as the train moved away from the station. "I still don't believe that you are head boy." Sirius said to James after the train had moved away. "Yeah, me ether when I got that letter in the mail my parents were shocked." James said grinning "I wonder who the head girl is."

"Maybe if you're lucky it will be Evens." Sirius said with a teasing look in his eye. "Just shut up." James said frowning, "Oh, crap! I forgot I have to got to the prefects meting." James stood up so fast that he hit his head on the luggage rack. James ran out into the hall and down to the prefects' compartment. "Am I late?" he said busting into the compartment.

"No, you're just in time." James knew that voice he looked up

"Evans? Your head girl?" James looked as if he had just had cold water pored on him. "What do I look like chopped liver?" Lily said angrily.

"No it's just that I wanted to"

"You wanted to what? Ask me out again?" Lily said her voice rising.

"No I wanted to say that I was sorry that I kept bugging you to go out with me if you didn't want to I shouldn't have kept asking." James looked up and realized that several scared and confused looking fifth years were in the compartment. "Um, hi. I'm the head boy" James said turning to them. The most they did was one of them gave a little wave. "Sit down Jaaaaaaaaa Potter." Lily said sounding much more gently. As James sat down he whispered "You almost called me James." James grinned when he saw Lily blush. After the prefects meeting was over Lily pulled James over and said "I have something to ask you."

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter is kind of short but I will make up for it.**

**Thanks to Drucilla L. for letting me post this on her computer since mine is acting up. Oh and thanks to Shelb for telling me how to post. I forgot its been so long since I posted a story. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: do I really have to do this every time? O.K. I don't own Harry Potter bla bla bla.**

Sirius sat and waited for James to return. Soon Sirius got very bored of staring at the empty seat in front of him and decided to go look for Remus and Peter. Sirius grinned at two passing Ravenclaw girls who giggled and started to whisper and blush. "I love doing that." Sirius muttered to himself. He soon found Remus and Peter waiting patently in another compartment.

"Where's Prongs?" Remus asked as Sirius entered and sat across from Peter.

"Don't know probably still in that prefects meeting. I wish he would get back. We were planning on blowing up the toilets in the girls bathrooms before we get to Hogworts." Sirius said a smile playing on his face.

"Well, don't get me into it Padfoot I don't want to start out the year with another detention." Remus said not looking up from the book he had picked up.

"You don't have to help us you can just stand guard as usual." Remus just shook his head and continued to read.

"What about you Wormtail want to help?" Sirius said turning to Peter. Peter nodded his head vigorously. "Well here's how you can help."

"I wonder what's keeping Lily." Charlotte Lovegood said sighing looking out the window.

"She is probably still in that stupid prefects meeting." Molly Prewett said grumpily. "Oh lay off it your just mad because you aren't head girl." Charlotte said coming out of her dream state for just a moment. Then going back into her dreams look sighed.

"O.K. spill what are you sighing about?" Molly said.

"Oh nothing" Charlotte said still looking out the window.

"Who do you like?" Molly was now sitting beside her.

"O.K. I like"

All the sudden the train screeched to a stop which sent the girls flying.

"What was that?"

**Authors note: This chapter is a little longer but not as long as I wished it to be. By the way Charlotte Lovegood is Luna Lovegood's aunt and acts just like her.**


	3. Halted to a Stop

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter yet**

James felt very nervous as Lily pulled him aside. "What do you want to ask me Evens?"

"Well I was thinking."

"Yeah, you do that a lot. Your point?"

Lily looked at James, he had changed over the summer. He looked older like an adult and she also noticed that he had changed his attitude. "My point is that I haven't given you a chance before and well I." James's face lit up "Yeah I know. So what are you trying to say?" a grin spread on his face.

"Well I wondered if." At that very moment an explosion came from the bathroom and the train stopped so quickly that it sent James and Lily flying.

Lily landed on the floor and James landed on top of her.

"What was that?" James said looking around.

"I don't know but get off of me your hurting me." Lily said trying to push James off her.

"Oh, sorry Evens."

"We better see if everyone is ok we are head boy and head girl you know." And with that Lily was off

"Dang it!" James said kicking the wall in which he managed to make a dent.

"Whoa, Prongs watch it." Sirius had walked up and put an arm on James's shoulder. "Evens just gave me and Wormtail a month of detentions but we have had worse."

"What did you do this time?" James said turning to Sirius.

"Only the best prank ever."

"What?"

"Let's just say it had to do with a toilet, an exploding charm, and Snivelus." Sirius said grinning, "Really we were just planning on blowing up the toilet but Snivelus was in there and I couldn't resist."

"You have the worst timing in the world." Said James and for the first time in his life James turned and walked away giving Sirius the cold shoulder.

After Lily felt she had done her part. She went and joined her friends. "What the bloody hell was that?" Molly said as soon as she sat down.

"That idiot Sirius and that Peter boy blew up a toilet with Severus on it. Molly burst out laughing. "I could have guessed that those boys had something to do with it." She said after she stopped laughing. "You look upset what happened?" Lily liked Molly. She was good at prying other people for information but when she started to pry her.

"Nothing happened." She lied but Molly saw right through her.

"I know something happened." Molly was now inches from her face.

"Fine I'll tell you." Lily knew there would be no avoiding telling her.

"I almost asked Potter if he wanted to go on a date but those stupid boys blew up that toilet and the train."

"Wait you almost asked Potter on a date?" Molly had a look of utter shock on her face.

"He's changed. He doesn't act the way her used to and."

"You almost asked Potter on a date?"

"Yes Molly I tried to ask Potter on a date get over it."

Molly could tell Lily wasn't in a good mood so she left her alone. Them Molly remembered the mission she was on before the train had sent them flying. "So Charlotte."

Charlotte sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Fine I like Peter Petagrew."

**Authors note: This chapter definitely is longer. And no Shelb I have not read that story. YET! I will eventually. One thing when you review please don't review just to criticize my work I know I am not the best writer and I don't appreciate the criticism so if you don't like something about my story keep it to yourself. Thank You.**


	4. Crush Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I will EVENTUALY!

Authors note: I am sorry about the whole criticism thing. Its just I have a quick temper and tend not to think before I speak. What got me was the criticism about my plot line. I do welcome things you think I should change though. I am sorry about the whole thing. By the way I am going to be on vacation from the 2nd till the 13th so I will try to write as much as possible before I go.

"You like who" Molly was looking at Charlotte like she was the craziest person on earth. "Look I told you that it was nobody but you insisted so now you know." Charlotte said looking annoyed. "You know she probably is right." Lily said speaking for the first time.

"If you like Peter" Molly shivered when she said that name. "You should ask him out."

"I don't know. I don't think he likes me." Charlotte said looking back out the window.

"You could still try."

"Yeah I guess so. I'll ask him out after the feast. Happy?"

"Yep. Now Lily." Molly said turning cautiously towards her.

"What?" Lily groaned.

"You know what. Now what is with you trying to ask Potter of all people on a date?" Molly said sounding confident that she could talk to Lily without getting her head ripped off.

"Nothing!" said Lily getting up, "I'm going for a walk.

"But you just got" Molly started to say but Lily had left "here." Then Charlotte looked up from the window and a grin spread across her face, "I told you who I like now tell me who you like." The grin plastered on her face and crossed her arms across her chest triumphantly.

"Um well I."

"I'm listening."

"Fine I like Arthur Wesley."  
Charlotte started laughing and Molly huffed and sat as far away as possibly.

Meanwhile James looked for his friends' compartment still furious at Sirius. James soon found it and slammed the door as hard as he could. Remus was the only one there probably because Sirius and Peter were being lectured. Good. Remus put down the book he was reading and said "So what happened? Did Lily turn you down again?" James looked at him and shook his head then told him what happened how Lily wanted to ask him something and how Sirius interrupted them with his prank. "I see" Remus said as James finished "so now you're mad at Padfoot."

Suddenly Sirius entered the compartment followed by Peter who was mumbling about a months worth of detentions. Sirius looked like he was in his own little world as he sat across from Remus. Remus looked at him and waved his hand in front of his face, "Earth to Padfoot. Sirius come in. Hello? I have a chocolate frog." As soon as Remus said chocolate frog Sirius snapped his head up and said "You do? Where? I'm starved."

"I'll give it to you if you tell me what you were thinking about."

"Fine. I was thinking about a girl. Now give it to me." Remus had taken the chocolate frog out of his bag and started to open it. "Tell me which girl there are thousands of girls at Hogwarts."

"A girl from Ravenclaw." Sirius said trying to grab the package.

"Now we're down the hundreds tell me what particular girl in Ravenclaw."

"Fine it's"

The boys were still laughing when the train reached Hogwarts fifteen minutes later but Sirius didn't seem to care as he chewed the chocolate. "All right I'll see you. I have to go in the head boy and girl carriage." James had made up with Sirius right before they got off the train and was now as happy as ever because he had the whole carriage ride to Hogwarts to talk to Lily. When James got in the carriage Lily was already there. "Hi Evens." James said as he sat down. After a couple of minutes of silence Lily said "Do you have to call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Evens. It makes me sound too old."

"What else could I call you?"

"Lily would be fine."

"Ok Lily."

After about five more minutes of silence Lily suddenly said "Would it be alright if I call you James?"

"Sure, just not around Sirius I would never hear the end of it."

Lily smiled and leaned back in her seat every thing was going perfect. "So James I was wondering if sometime you and me could" just then the doors opened and they had to get out to help the other kids. "See you later Lily." James said walking away. Lily blushed and said yelled "See you!" When James had walked away she mumbled "I'm going to do it tonight after we are done with the first years TONIGHT!" she screamed tonight at the top of her lungs and several people looked at her. She ignored their startled looks started on her way to the great hall.


	5. The End

**Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Lilly was excited when the feast began "Only a couple more hours." She whispered to Molly. Molly nodded half paying attention. Lilly

sighed Molly was in her own little world. She had a right to be too Arthur Wesley had asked her out moments before. Lilly sighed again

and looked down the table to where James was sitting. He was talking to Sirius who wasn't listening but staring at her friend Charlotte.

Word had got out quickly that Sirius like Charlotte. Peter had made sure of that. And now practically every girl in Hogwarts was trying to

be friends with her. Suddenly Lilly was awoken from her thoughts by James.

"Lilly we have to go help the first years now remember?"

"It's that time already? I'm coming."

Lilly walked up to the first years followed by James. _Man their little. Was I really that little?_ Lilly thought as she walked up. "Hello I am Lilly Evans. I am the head girl."

"And I am James Potter. Head boy."

"We will be giving you a quick tour of Hogwarts and showing you where you will sleep." Lilly said hoping that the first years could keep up

"Follow me." James said as he started walking. Lilly had to practically jog to keep up with James's stride and when she turned around the first years had to practically run!

"James could you slow down?" Lilly said finally catching up to him. James said nothing but did slow down. After James and Lilly helped the first years get settled they headed off.

"So what did you want to ask me?" James said when they were in a deserted corridor.

"Well I wanted to know." Lilly looked at the floor.

"Yeah go on."

"If sometime you." Lilly focused on her nails now

"Continue."

"Would want."

"Yes."

"To go."

"Yes?"

"On a date with me?"

"**YES!** Of cores I would want to go on a date with you!"

Lilly smiled and James took this opportunity. He swooped up Lilly into his arms and did what he had wanted to do for a long time.

He kissed her.

Sirius had just the opposite luck. He cornered Charlotte after the feast and asked her if she wanted to go off into a broom closet for a

little bit. Then she gave him her answer. She slapped him across the face then kicked him in the groin. Latter when Sirius was talking to

Remus he swore he would have nothing to do with girls ever again.

**A/N I hoped you liked that. Let me just say this own thing.**

**I'm random. I am hoping to write a sequel to this. It's going to be**

**When Lilly and James are dating. I am also working on a Ron Hermione fic. Called "All Because ofthatStupid Bracelet" hope you read it.       **


End file.
